


I saw the sun with you

by captainhurricane



Category: Micah Grey Trilogy - Laura Lam
Genre: Canon Intersex Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Boyfriends run away for a little breather.





	I saw the sun with you

**Author's Note:**

> while Micah is genderfluid, as Micah he identifies as a male so thus I've added the M/M-tag too.

Perhaps running for a vacation with just the two of them in the first place hadn’t been one of their brightest ideas considering how famous their faces are now, but they can forgive themselves for a little silliness (and more than a little danger) after all that’s happened.

They’ve earned more than a little break; they’ve earned the whole damn _vacation._

So the idea for a ride on a boat was born, whispered between messy bedsheets and shared chuckles, planned between bites of their breakfast and trying to dodge Cyan have narrowed eyes. Everyone else had gotten used to secrets being a part of their lives- none as much as Micah himself- but they had begun to learn to share.

At least within their little family at the theater.

So it’s a little unusual for Micah and Drystan to whisper among themselves this much and they know it: Micah buys a few nice things for Cyan as an apology and says only this: “We’ll tell you when we can, I promise. We both promise.” Cyan accepts it with her usual grace.

Drystan hones his magic tricks for Maske’s amusement and doesn’t apologize, instead says this: “I can’t plan a little something with my boyfriend? Come on now, old man.” Maske is a little amused and leaves him be.

While the theater and their group has gained fame over time and with fame, money, it’s still quite not enough for what Micah and Drystan have in mind. So they plan. So they perform. They share a numerous meaningful glances, both thinking the same thing.

“Soon?”

“Soon.”

 _Soon_ ends up being the spring, frost making way to the sun and the slow, slow warmth. _Soon_ finds both of them packing their bags, sweeping away at their lodgings until every inch of it is cleaner than ever before. Soon finds them writing notes for their companions and sneaking away like thieves in the night.

“I feel a little bad,” Micah admits as they make their way towards the harbor, the first rays of the sun just tickling the edge of the horizon.

“You’re allowed to be selfish,” Drystan remarks softly, intertwining his fingers with Micah’s.

“If you say so,” Micah huffs but he’s smiling. It’s that slow, soft smile that always makes him look more sad than happy. Drystan both hates and loves it and would often kiss it away until Micah laughed. But now Drystan just looks.

“My word is the law,” Drystan whispers and flicks Micah’s forehead.

“Pfffst. As if,” Micah huffs and backs away from Drystan’s reach, nearly dropping his bag in the process. Micah tugs his hat further on top of his auburn curls and doesn’t resist at all when Drystan offers a warm hand and a pleading gaze that both work in pulling Micah back to him.

“They’ll be fine,” Micah says after a moment has passed and the dawn has begun to colour the world even more.

“Can’t say for sure,” Drystan murmurs, his hand now warming Micah’s back. “We might come back to a burning ruin, for all we know.” If it weren’t for the slight hitch in Drystan’s voice, Micah might not even had looked at him.

“Don’t,” Micah says, nudges his boyfriend’s side. “Don’t even joke like that.”

Drystan knows his own grin is a little hesitant and more than a little wonky. Micah reaches to pinch his cheek. Drystan grabs his hand and kisses it, murmurs a quiet apology that Micah accepts with his usual grace.

“Let’s just enjoy a moment of peace when we can, alright?” Micah says and doesn’t withdraw either himself or his hand anymore.

“Yeah,” Drystan says, kisses Micah’s temple. “Let’s.”

 


End file.
